The Hole Inside Her Chest
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: AU. What do you do when all you've ever believed was a lie? complete. twist at the end!
1. Bloody Murder

A/N: Totally AU! Suppose the blue haired genius had some dark spots inside her head that finally cracked and spilled out for everyone to see.

* * *

**The Hole Inside Her Chest**

"I was craving blood, and I was craving your hands. You were perfect. 'Were' being the key word here. Alone, you came to this planet with nothing, not even a family. You had no home, no means of support on this planet. I knew I could fill a hole inside you, and I made it my goal to have you underneath me, screaming my name into the night. While the sex was the best I ever had, it was nothing I couldn't live without. I figured you knew I was still with Yamcha. Even still, the two of you was not enough. It was a heart I started to crave. A new heart to call my own. Something I could break. Yours, it's made of black diamond – solid and hard to see through. Yamcha's was just as empty as mine; it had been claimed by many girls other than me, so I knew his ought not to be the one I coveted for. I wanted someone soft, and emotionally weak. I wanted to consume! That's why I did this, Vegeta. Please don't look at me like that. You aren't exactly the walking manifestation of innocence yourself. You were nothing but fun, but our game is over now." Bulma stared deeply into the charcoal eyes of her former prince. For months he claimed what he thought was an innocent but fiery human woman as his own, but he hadn't known just how fucked in the head she really was. Her stare was cold. Deep. But cold. A smoking gun in her hand.

The cold night air blew around them as they stood outside the Son residence. Inside a desperate man's tears could be heard as he lay next to a cold body. The body of the person who bore his children, raised them, and stood beside him through most of his life.

"Kakarot has a family of his own. He gave his heart to that black haired woman long ago, so why him if you already said that you couldn't take scar-face's because of the other women?" the prince questioned with growl in is throat. "Why not just take mine? I had no use for it."

"Goku is weak. You know this. You were the one who pointed it out to me. He knew the value of marriage and his children. Marriage was all her idea and he got sucked into it. Just as I sucked him into my warped little world." Bulma answered coolly.

"And what of me?" Vegeta repeated the second half of his previous question.

"What use was a broken heart to me if I wanted to be the one to break it? Poor little rich girl, she has everything she could have ever wanted. Something inside me was never right, and the years of neglect were not helping. Mom and dad were always too busy with work and taking their vacations while I was left for the nanny's to deal with. They threw money at me every chance they got to shut me up. I ran away when I was sixteen, and met young little Goku. He never knew it but the things I did to get us the things we needed were not," she paused, "_ladylike._"

"What do you mean?"

"My body was our only source of income. Yamcha was a thief, and he was stealing the small amount of stuff I had with me the first time I met him. Trying to stop him, I fought him but he ended up taking advantage of me before he knocked me out. For days I would not come out of our camper, as I relived that awful time in my mind over and over again. It consumed me and in that moment I broke. The pain became my comfort zone, just as it is your comfort zone. Months later, we ran into Yamcha again, except this time, I was ready to put my plan into action." Bulma explained, her voice remaining eerily monotone-ish.

"Plan?" Vegeta's head lowered, confused. "How could you have possibly planned to use me? You and I had no idea each other existed in any slight possible way. That's ridiculous."

"You were a set back. I was waiting until Goku was of age. I was no damn pedophile. And then life got in the way. Chi-chi. Gohan. Piccolo. You Saiyans coming to destroy the earth. Going to Namek. The Androids. Cell. Goku being dead and gone those few times didn't help neither. I never planned to use you. You were just a fun. So lonely, so broken, and so easily manipulated. You aren't the stone faced unpredictable man you claim to be." Bulma snarled, the black sockets around her eyes deepened as she tilted her head down. The last sentence she spoke struck a nerve in Vegeta.

"YOU VILE WOMAN, I HAVE NEVER MET SOMEONE SO FUCKED UP AS YOU ARE! YOU LYING HARLOT, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO BLOW MY GALLICK GUN THROUGH YOUR FUCKING SKULL! I NEVER NEEDED YOU, I DON'T' EVEN KNOW WHY I GAVE IN TO YOU! " Vegeta adopted a fighting stance out of frustration as he pointed at her.

"The whole time we were fucking you believed I loved you," Bulma dropped her gun and held her arms out in a 'T' position. "you want to shoot me? Go ahead, feel free." At the invitation, Vegeta pointed two fingers at her, and charged a Ki blast that could take out a small planet.

"Vegeta, stop!" Goku shouted from within the house. The front door opened, and the blood soiled Saiyan emerged fully charged to super saiyan two. "She is mine to take care of. She's broken my family, your precious trust that you don't hand to many, and countless hearts. I will never forgive her." Goku spat angrily at the blue haired vixen.

"Baby, you decided to join us?" Bulma cooed as she let out a icy laugh. "What took you so long? I was starting to worry you wouldn't show."

"Why is it you decide to do this, my sons have been missing for two weeks now, and you decide to blow my wife's fucking brains out. You should be ashamed of yourself." The hatred in Goku's voice caused it to quiver. "You promised me we would find them, you were with me the entire time we were searching, you acted as though you cared and feared for them as much as I did. In my weakness, you somehow convinced me to cheat on my wife with you, and that is the last she heard of me. She caught wind of it and as I came home to desperately try and do some damage control, I found her, with you standing over her."

Vegeta snorted with revulsion.

Bulma closed her eyes and smiled smugly as she remembered how the events of the last hour or two played out. Then she opened her eyes and look at the youngest Saiyan with a disgusted face. "They aren't missing you moron." The woman said in a you-should-have-figured-it-out-by-now tone. "They are dumped just beyond your back yard, in the mountains. Let's just say they had some trouble digesting the last meal I made for them. Made them sick to death." She said in a deep, tone that seemed to be pure evil. "So what do you say? Put me out of my misery and never let me do something like this again?"

"Kakarot, she's up to something." Vegeta sunk his eyebrows and squinted at her.

"I know." Goku said.

"She doesn't really want to die. She is making it sound as though she does and hopes that we don't grant her wish. Well, I say we do! Kakarot, she has murdered your entire family!" Vegeta stood on his soapbox, pleading the Saiyan to sever all Bulma's ties to the living world.

Without a moment's hesitation, Goku dropped his hips, and put his hands behind him. "Kah. . . Me . . Hah . . Me . . HAAH!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he shot the blast directly in Bulma's direction. He used five-hundred the amount of force it would have taken to take out the human, but he didn't care. He wanted to ensure her demise. To hell with mercy, he knew she wouldn't change. Once the sky fell black again, and the smoke cleared, what they saw sent cold chills down both of the Saiyan's spines.

"She . . . survived!?"


	2. Demon Hellfire

A/N: Here goes chapter two. Let's get shitty.

* * *

**The Hole Inside Her Chest**

"How can this possibly be? She's a human for Kami's sake! This doesn't make any sense!" Vegeta stood shocked to his toes. A human surviving a blast that should have decimated her in less than half a second? It was impossible! It was unnerving and frankly, it scared Goku and Vegeta shitless.

"Sugar, is that all you've got?" was the somber response of the blue haired demoness. She lowered her 'T' crossed arms to her sides and clenched her fists. As she did so, black clouds seemed to swirl around in the midnight sky; lightening cracked all around her as the wind began to gust wildly. The blues of her eyes faded to white as she let out a laugh that sent terror shooting through the two Saiyans. It was shrill, yet deep at the same time, and it sounded like nothing they had ever heard before neither on Earth nor in space. "I'm going to set the universe on fire, and plunge this planet into a rotting hell! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!" She bellowed as she bent over and barfed up a putrid bloody sludge filled with bones and decaying carcass' directly at Goku.

"OH SHIT!" Goku shouted as he dodged the sludge in the nick of time as it splattered all over his house. Within seconds, his house began to corrode as the acid ate through everything it touched, including the dead body inside of it.

Another laugh passed through the lips of the mad woman. This time she dropped to her knees and began breathing heavily; her laughter turning into screaming. Vegeta looked quickly at his pale, terrified friend, and snarled with anger. He figured this might be an opportunity of weakness for her. He charged a massive ki blast and released it directly at her. Still screaming, she simultaneously absorbed said blast, leaving the Prince speechless. Moments later, the ground began to crack beneath him as a large canyon carved a fiery path between herself and the Saiyans. They jumped into flight, watching as the ground spread and hellfire rose up from the earth and engulfed the woman before them.

"Bulma!" Vegeta said haphazardly, not sure why. Perhaps somewhere he believed the woman he had grown to love over his years on Earth was still in there, for he was not ready to believe this demon had always been inside of her.

"Vegeta, what are we going to do? We can't fight this! It's beyond our powers!" Goku yelled, panicking as he watched the fire spread all around them and the screaming ceased.

"I haven't the foggiest." Was all he could think to say. He looked all around him, hoping he was merely having one of his once frequent night terrors again, the ones where he always felt weak and powerless. He coughed as smoke began to fill his lungs as it occurred to him that their enemy has vanished. "Where did she go?"

Goku realizing the same thing, gasped as he looked back to where the fire consumed the hellish woman. As if on cue, she started to screech again. A black figure began to warp and change in the flames into what looked like a thirteen foot tall woman with enormous dragon wings. Spikes jutted out of every joint of her wings; her entire body including her face, hair and wings were covered in sulfuric black soot; her nails were long, sharp, and black; and her once icy blue eyes burned red as wine. She let out a gargantuan howling roar, exposing several sharp teeth lining her jaws as she charged towards the two Saiyans.

With lightning fast reflexes, they both used their super speed to evade their predator, and turned up behind her several hundred feet in the air.

"This is bad, Vegeta. I don't know what to do!" Goku cried as he watched his planet dying around him with every step the demon woman took.

"Kakarot, don't you think I see the situation. What in Kami's name is wrong with you, Mr. Hero!? You have never acted so cowardly before, so why start now? Think! Look for a weakness!" Vegeta shouted at his friend, trying desperately to find some hope in this situation.

"BURRN!" the monster shouted finally spotting them as she torched white hot fire at the two men in the sky. They again dodged the fire and blasted a series of ki blasts at her but it was of no use. She flapped one of her titanic wings and began to hover off the ground; with each flap, the wind force blew the super Saiyans backwards as they shielded their faces with their forearms.

"I wonder what you'd sound like begging me to let you breathe?" The monster cracked as she extended her arms at the two of them, stretching to abnormally long lengths at lightning speed. They managed to avoid a few of her attempts to grasp their necks in her hands, but by the fourth attempt she succeeded. She pinned them to the ground with all her force as the tried with all their might and soul to get her off of them. She moved her hands down from their necks to their chests as she began to press hard into the earth, crushing their rib cages. Blood began to spurt and cough up from their crushed organs. Goku though his anguish managed to IT his body to Vegeta's and IT the both of them to the opposite side of the globe.

With a crack, the battered Saiyans landed on the tile of the lookout with a thud. Their bones aching, their muscles ripped and burned in several places, neither of them could move another centimeter. Piccolo had sensed everything that was going on down below with the demon heiress. Hearing the thud right as he was about to fly down to try and assist the warriors in any way, he looked in horror at their broken bodies.

"Guys! Oh Kami, what on Earth is happening down there?" Piccolo shouted as he knelt down beside Goku. "Dende! Get out here and fast! This isn't good!"

"Coming!" Dende shouted as he ran as fast as he could towards Piccolo's voice. His face flushed blue in horror as he too witnessed the mess of blood and bruises lying before him. Immediately he knelt down and put a hand over each of them and began to meditate his healing powers through them. Feeling the agony of bones being put back in the proper place and the sting of muscles being sewn shut with invisible thread was not easy for the two Saiyans. It took nearly ten minutes to get them back to a stable state. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a senzu bean for each of them, and let the bean perform the rest of the magic.

"Please, explain this too me. Whose energy is that? It is so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. What did this to you?" Piccolo questioned angrily as he looked back between them and the earth below.

"Bulma did this. Something inside of her, it totally consumed her! And now it intends on consuming the planet and the universe. It's terrible, Piccolo! Terrible! Everything is on fire, and its spreading like a disease. It's exactly like the seventh layer of Hell down there, and I don't know how we can fight that!" Goku cried as he slammed his fists on the floor, causing the whole platform to tremble.

Shocked, Piccolo repeated dumbfounded, "Bulma? You can't be serious!?"

"I wish it weren't true. She slaughtered my family! Poisoned my kids, and gunned down my wife before she barfed up this rancid acidic vomit that ate through my house. It's totally gone!"

Vegeta just clenched his teeth in rage and horror. The passionate nights and heartfelt talks he had grown accustomed to sharing with her and her alone flashed through his mind as he compared that woman to the woman he watched virtually destroy half the planet as they were powerless to stop it. There was no way her story was true, she had not been this evil before. He felt it in his gut, soul, and heart. "She's just possessed, but the only problem is we don't know how to set her free!" Vegeta declared as Goku and Piccolo simply stared angrily at the floor.

Whether that was truly the case or not, three of them needed to think, and fast before they had nothing left to save.

* * *

A/N: There was chapter two! Hope it left you wanting more! Lemme know in a review. :)


	3. Blue Mynx

A/N: Hey! Long time no update. Hope this goes well. Twist at the end. Enjoy :P

**Hole Inside Her Chest**

"Where have my rats run off to?" the hellish woman twisted her body around, looking for the two Saiyans. She closed her eyes and everything around her, including her herself, turned into black smoke. As all the smoke gathered towards her, it began to spiral and form Bulma's human body, but somewhat different. She appeared years younger, and her hair was long, slightly wavy, and had black streaks through it. She wore a corset top little black dress with a slit on the right thigh, with glossy black stilettos to complement it.

"Beautiful." She breathed as she gazed at the ashen earth around her. All the fire and hell ceased, and she was the only sign of life for miles.

"Come out little piggy's, wherever you are." She said in a sing-song voice. She paused and searched for their ki.

"You're in the big brick house, are ya? Well, no matter. I'm still going to huff, and puff, and blow your ashes into the wind." She cracked an evil laugh before she dematerialized and vanished into thin air.

"Vegeta," Goku said as he stared at the ground sitting Indian style with his head cradled in his hands. Vegeta grunted in response.

"Do you know anyone in space that could maybe help us? King Kai doesn't know what to do, no one at the Earth's check in station on snake way can help us, I'm nearly positive most of earth is in flames right now, and I just don't know what to do." Goku choked, nearly in tears. Normally, he was seemingly fearless coming up against new enemies, and no matter how strong they were, he always rose to the challenge. He was the hope, and the light, and the truth in every situation he's come up to, but this, it got to him. Bulma has been friends with him nearly all of his life, and experiencing the horror she's placed upon him cracked his spirit in a way no one ever could before. His family. Gone. The people and his home, gone. Imagining how his Saiyan comrade must be feeling – it was dreadful.

"No. Kakarot, you should know I've burned all of my bridges in space." Vegeta stammered through. This was the last situation he had ever expected to face in all of his life. Yes, having a wife and child did throw him off substantially, but never did he believe his near powerless Earthling wife would pose such a threat.

Piccolo simply stood there, snarling in disgust.

"Hello, boys." Her voice echoed just before she rematerialized right in front of them.

"What happened? You didn't want to play with me any more?" She mocked sadness in her tone, with a nasty smirk tugging on her lips. Her weight was shifted all on one leg as one curvy hip jutted out slightly with her hand resting on it. Her other arm hung at her side as she watched the Saiyans jump to their fighting stances.

"Bulma?" Vegeta croaked, hoping to find her somewhere inside of this imposter.

"She's dead, my dear." Bulma cooed as she blew a smoky kiss at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta waved the smoke out of his face.

"You are lying. She's still there and you cannot convince me otherwise." Vegeta argued as her brows sunk into a scowl.

"You are an imbecile. She never existed! That woman you whispered to every night. It's all been a charade. You've never been loved, and everything you've fought for has been for nothing." She spat as Vegeta growled in anger.

"Wrong! You speak nothing of hellish lies, and I won't let you do it anymore." Vegeta dropped his hips to spring into attack, but before he could, she interrupted him.

"Fine, then think of it this way - to kill me – you must kill her in the process." She cackled malevolently as Vegeta froze. She had just spoken a thought that has been tearing him apart since the ordeal began.

"This is terrible! I can't stand this! What are we going to do?" Goku shouted glancing at Vegeta who was still wide eyed. Shaking his head, Goku charged at the blue haired vixen.

In one motion, she blocked him with her foot, shoving the heel of her razor sharp stiletto into his chest and with great force; she pushed him to the ground and continued to plunge the heel as deep as it could reach. She leaned over and looked Goku straight in the eyes.

"No!" Piccolo called out as Goku screamed in pain.

"You think that's bad? Honey, try this." She turned on her heel and kicked outward, causing a great gash to split Goku nearly in half. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Dende all shouted as they turned their heads. They felt sick to their stomachs.

Goku cried out in pain as blood and his insides spilled out onto the lookout. In a few long seconds, Goku's eyes washed grey, and his screams died along with him.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta broke. He dropped to his knees. Tears were struggling to flow from his eyes, but he held them back as long as he could. It wasn't Goku's death that upset him most, it was everything about the situation. The one person he's grown to trust other than his own son, and the person who sparked the change within himself. The change he made for the better of him.

"Bulma, please, stop this!" he shouted as the tears finally began to fall.

"You won't get away with this, whoever you are!" Piccolo growled as he took off his cape.

"You'll die, Namek! Don't do this, without you we can't bring anyone back!" Vegeta regretted saying this the moment it left his lips.

"Oh, really?" Bulma turned her head toward both of the green men standing before her. She stared at them, when the smell of burning flesh began to fill the air. Suddenly Piccolo and Dende began to shriek in anguish as they realized it was their own roasting carcasses emitting the foul odor. Then, in a Frieza-like fashion, she motioned her hands and levitated them both in the air, squinted her eyes, and the Namekians exploded from the inside out.

"NO!" Vegeta cried, repeating himself over and over. "No! No! This can't be! Why is this happening!" He tugged at the roots of his hair, as he curled on the floor.

"Can't take the heat, Vegeta! This is exactly as you've made countless numbers of people feel as you went from planet to planet murdering mass numbers of civilizations without mercy. So what's the fucking problem?" She walked coldly over to him and picked him up by his hair and spat in his face. Vegeta just gasped and stared into her sinister eyes. She opened her mouth, releasing an enormous roar and exposed several sharp teeth as she began to move toward his face.

Then he woke up.

"Vegeta! Oh my god, are you alright?" Bulma shook him by the shoulder while he screamed and thrashed in his sleep. He was dripping in cold sweat as he shot straight up in the air, his ki sky rocketing into super saiyan territory before he realized where he was.

Panic filled her eyes as she watched him regain his sense of reality.

"That was the most horrifying night terror I have ever had." He was panting and gasping for his breath. Bulma, in all of her human form, and weak Earthling strength wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and shoulders in a loving embrace.

"Well, it was just that, and nothing more. You were going insane out here, Vegeta. Just what exactly were you dreaming about?" Bulma asked with the upmost concern. "Wait, scratch that, I don't want to know. Just know that it wasn't real, and you can get some rest now. I bet you are exhausted."

Vegeta grabbed a towel off the foot of the bed from his shower earlier and wiped the sweat off of his neck and face. He gave her a nod and slowly lied his head back down onto the pillow. He pulled her close to him as she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I love you, Vegeta." She whispered in the darkness. Vegeta closed his eyes and pulled her tighter before he released her slightly.

In his own way, he said, "I love you too."

A/N: Well, how was it! That concludes this story! I would love to hear feedback on it. Take care, everyone!


End file.
